Draco (DeathGr)
Draco or otherwise known as The Dragon 'is a Silver Key Celestial Spirit who is in possession of Constantine Lightheart. It is considered one of the strongest Silver spirits and is Constantine's strongest one in general. It uses powerful Fire Magic. 'Appearance Draco is a kinda feminine looking dragonic spirit with two wings and hands on them, blue eyes and a cone like tail while the rest of his body is fluffy with white feathers, being described by many as an angelic dragon.In both neck and tail he has a set of two metallic rings and when he enters his Fight Mode , his tail extrudes fire while end points of his flowing hair like ears become orange.. 'Personality' Draco is a calm individual and won't engage in a fight if it isn't his master's order or it isn't about protecting him, something that also shows his great loyalty. He has great pride as one of the strongest Silver keys and while he will try to defend said pride, he won't go berserk like Hydrus. 'Magic and Abilities' Enchanted Durability: 'True to his status as one of the strongest, if not ''the strongest, Silver keys, Draco possesses incredible durability, being able to take a lot of punishment before being defeated, something noted by many enemies. '''Flight: '''Due to his wings Draco can easily take off the ground and fight for prolonged time on air. '''Immortality: '''As a Celestial Spirit Draco can live forever unless forced to stay for prolonged time in the human world. '''Telepathy: Draco talks solely via telepathy and can talk like this to multiple people. Fire Magic (火の魔法, Hi no Mahō) is a versatile Caster Magic, Holder Magic, and a form of Elemental Magic which grants the user the ability to create and manipulate the element of fire. With it Draco can unleash scorching torrents to burn his enemies and generally use spells that have a lot of uses. Spells * Scorching Bomb: '''Draco's signature spell. He begins by gathering eternano in his mouth which is set a blaze and releases it later in the form of a medium sized sphere of fire with two rings of fire surrounding it. When it hits, it creates waves of fire that spread. * '''Draconids Fall: '''Draco's body is engulfed in fire and from there unleashes flaming missiles that bombard the enemy's location. '''Fight Mode: When the situation usually demands it, Draco unleashes his true capabilities which is signaled by his conic tail generating fire and his flowing hair like ears becoming orange. When in that mode, his spells become twice as strong and he can unleash his strongest fire. * '''Eltanin Stream: '''While in fight mode, Draco unleashes a stream of blue flames which are two to three times hotter than normal fire that quickly spread and inflict great burns and easily melt through steel. Trivia * Draco is based on the legendary pokemon Reshiram which is one of the author's favorites. * Draconids are the meteor showers that come from the Draco constellation * Eltanin or Etamin is the brightest star in the Draco constellation. Ironically, Eltanin Stream is blue while the said star is an orange giant.